Open My Eyes and Ill Close them myself
by youknoyouluvme
Summary: What if when Bella had jumped off the cliff, Edward had caught her? Edward had been looking out for her but when he finally tells her he still loves her, she pushes him away. How far will Edward go to win her love back? Heartbreak and Danger. R&R please!
1. Prologue

Prologue Twilight Fanfiction

Prologue Twilight Fanfiction

_And I flung myself off of the cliff._

I didn't go that far.

What a shame.

A pair of ice cold hands wrapped around my thin figure. I kept my eyes shut tight afraid of what…or who…. I might see. I blocked all thoughts out of my mind, but deep down, I knew just who it was. And I couldn't even fool myself. Not again.

I shuddered as I came back to reality. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Bella." Edward said slowly. Just as I remembered. But it hurt even more this time.

Because this time, it was real.

"Bella." He said again in the same, melodic voice. The same voice I had dreamed about for months. It was just as scary to hear it in person as it was to hear it in dreams.

I refused to say anything. I kept my mouth shut, but my eyes open. They wouldn't meet his. They were kept on the deep set blue grey sky. The harsh winds rippled at my face, chilling me. I shivered.

"Let's get you home." He murmured pumping his legs in fast strides before I could resist. It was effortless as we rushed past the trees. It seemed so peaceful, yet so scary. No, it wasn't scary that we were moving at the speed of light, wrapped around each other, moving in step with the wind. It was scary that I was so used to it. Before I knew it, we were at his house, if you could even call it that. It was just as massive as I had remembered from months ago. Edward set me down on his porch so I could stand up as he opened the door. The key twisted and the door flung open before Edward could touch it. The next thing I knew a spiky black haired head was squeezing me in a cold embrace. And she wouldn't let go.

Finally, after what had seemed like an hour, she let go.

"Bella." She said in the same soft tone Edward had. Was that all they knew how to say?

"Alice," Edward nodded, and held my hand. "We are going to my room." He said and tugged on my hand.

"We are?" I said in a hard tone, thanking god it hadn't cracked. Edward's penetrating golden eyes looked me over.

"We are." He murmured, pulling my hand up the carpeted stairs. It looked just as I remembered. I could have led myself to his room with my eyes closed. It hurt to be in the same house as I had been so long ago. And with him, it was even harder. But he kept pulling on my hand, not noticing. He pushed his door open and guided me to his big black couch. He tried to pull me down, but I pushed away.

"Sit down Bella, "he invited in a sweet tone. "Let's talk."

"No." I growled. He couldn't tell me what to do. No matter what he was going to say. I was sick of it. He had ruined my life, and I wasn't going to let him do it again. No matter what he said, he couldn't change my mind.

"Bella, I love you." He breathed with a smile on his face. His expression changed immediately as he saw no change in my face. "Just sit down Bella. I need to explain something." Just to please him, I sat down. Not as close as I used to, I sat quite a distance away, some three or four feet away. What a long couch.

"Bella, why were you jumping off of that cliff?" He finally said after looking at me for a couple minuets. I stood up.

"I don't have to answer anything." I dignified, as I moved toward the door.

"Bella, wait," Edward said quickly, moving toward me. "I need you back. I can't live without you. I tried to do it to help you, and I couldn't do it Bella. I couldn't do it." He looked down as he spoke "I came back after I left. None of my family knew where I went. Except Alice. She kept my secret. I stayed here….watching you."

I looked back at Edward before I slammed the door. "You should have never left in the first place."

Before I could make a move for the stairs, Edwards hand rested on my pulsing neck. "I had to Bella. It wasn't my choice. I'm sorry."

"You know what Edward?" I looked him straight in the eye, "Too Late."

With that, I watched Edward cringe. "Bella, I'm sorry." He murmured in a deep tone, "What do I have to say?"

I pulled my hair behind my ears. "Nothing would be nice."

He smiled crookedly. "I can't do that," he laughed musically. "I'm serious Bella. I have a lot to say if you'd listen."

"You know what Edward?" I hissed as I closed my eyes, "You left me bleeding and never bothered to fix it. Now you think you can? It's too late Edward. You ruined my life, and I wont let you do it again."

"I will never leave you, Bella" he promised in a hurt tone.

"That's what you said last time, Edward." I looked him in the eyes one last time before I took off running.

He didn't follow me.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Chapter One

I blinked back tears as I ran home through the rain. I didn't see the point though.

No one would notice if the wetness on my face was tears or rain. Not that I cared what anyone thought.

It took only ten minuets to run back home. I hadn't been home in a while, since I had been spending more time at Jessica, Angela and Jacob's houses. I didn't bother to go home as much any more….too many memories. I was pretty sure I had only some clothes here because I had my own little places at each of their houses. I'm pretty sure it didn't bother Charlie; when I was around him I was even sadder thinking I should have listened to him. The only time Jessica, Angela or Jacob saw me sad was if they woke up in the middle of the night. And that didn't happen often.

I took the key from under the eave and clicked the door open. Charlie had left a note. He wasn't home; he was at Billy's. What a night not to be at Jacob's.

So I had the whole house to myself. I made probably the stupidest move; I went up to my room. I didn't notice the dark shadow behind me until his cool breath caressed my neck. I turned around, thrashing. Edward was there behind me, dressed crisply in a black suit and a red tie. He was holding a knee length red dress.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sighing, taking my eyes off of him. I guess I was wrong about him not following me. I looked around; the sky was dark and grey and the rain was getting the inside of my room wet. He came in my window. I smiled quickly.

"Taking you to dinner. Change." He demanded, thrusting the dress at me. I sighed, and poised my back.

"No." I said coolly. "Get out of my room."

"Alright," Edward grinned "As long as you do too." I flipped my thin brown hair back and sighed.

"No, Edward. I won't do it." I choked, and fingered the soft material on the dress. Boy, did I want to wear it. But I would be with Edward.

"Bella," he began, lifting my chin with his fingers, "I wont hurt you."

I smirked lightly. "Already have." I corrected, and breathed, "I don't think you can make that promise Edward."

"You'll have to trust me Bella," he pointed to the dress, "Please put it on." He paused to look at my outfit. "You could use some color."

I looked down. It was a light and dark grey shirt with black cargos. Maybe he was right. Sighing, I gave it. I glided to the bathroom and slipped on the clingy fabric. I came back into my room. Edward was sitting on my bed looking at a picture of me and him.

Without looking up, he said, "You kept it." He said, surprised, "I didn't see it any night I was here." He stated, and then looked up. His eyes widened and zero-d in on my chest. "Holy Shit."

I blushed…at both points. "Thanks…I think. And that picture.."I paused to take in a shaky breath, "Was under my pillow. One place where I would NEVER look at it. Thanks so much for bringing it out. " Edward's expression changed.

"Oh." He took a breath in, "And here are your shoes," he announced proudly, holding up the three thousand dollar heels I had admired when I was out with Angela. I was overtaken by surprise…and anger he had even followed me there. They were strappy diamond and silver heels. They were amazing. And better than I had remembered.

"Thanks." I said in a happier tone. Then I half smiled. "I guess Ill have to come now"

"Yes," Edward returned my smile, "Bella……" he trailed off sadly.

I sat on my bed and buckled the shoes. "Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"I need you to answer a few questions for me, while were there." Edward said in a happy tone. I growled.

"Fine. Lets go." I grumbled as I picked up my purse. He tried to hold my hand, but I shook it away. He wasn't appeasing me that easily.

XxX JACOB BLACK POV

My fingertips shook. _Dear Lord! _Sams voice echoed through my head in a surprised tone _Is That Bella with Edward….in a dress? _I stopped walking. MY girlfriend back with that THING?

Oh no. No, no, no. This would not happen. IM the one that helped her. I am NOT letting this happen. _Where are they Sam. _I growled inside my head. Oh, I was pissed. No, I wasn't blaming Bella, I was blaming that….ugh…THING.

_Going into that restaurant on main street…that fancy one. They are about five minutes away. Hurry up._

I pushed my legs into harsh strides as I pumped toward the restaurant. Within Two minuets I was there. The dark black tinted Mercedes was clear in view.

"Bella," I said as I went up to her after I had changed in my human form. "Why are you with him?" Bella tuned around and gasped.

"Jacob," She breathed quietly, "What are you doing here?"

I fingered my hair so It would be a little nicer. "We had a date tonight, remember?" I said in a hurt voice, "And then I hear you're with HIM."

Bella laughed quietly. "Its not what you think. I'd rather not be here." She said as she tousled my hair. I looked around for Edward; he was in his fancy shmansy car.

"Then why are you here, Bella." I stated coolly. I mean, it HURT. I gave her all I could and then he tries to give her more. It wasn't right.

As Edward turned around and headed toward us. "Ill explain later." She whispered from the side of her mouth.

Edward looked me in the eye. "What are YOU doing here?" he snarled, pulling Bella to his side.

"Excuse me," I growled, "I'm just saying hello to my girlfriend." I said nonchalantly.

Edward took a long hard look at Bella. Then he looked her in the eye.

"Girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey, Im sorry this is kind of short. I mean, im not getting that many reviews and stuff, so yeah. If you could review, itd be awesome :) thanks :)**

**Hope you guys like it. Suzy**

Chapter Two Bella POV

Edward took a sharp breath. "I think you should leave now Jacob," He hissed after a few harsh breaths. I avoided his penetrating golden gaze.

"That won't be a problem," Jacob sneered, his lips curling into a snarl, "I have more important things to do. Good bye Bella," he said, leaving me with a feeling of pure emptiness. I knew he didn't mean good bye forever because he smiled at me. And that was more than Edward ever made me feel. Or what I could remember at lease.

"Ill see you later, Jacob," I promised as he dashed off. He nodded with a quick hurt smile. Edward breathed sharply.

"No you won't." He hissed under his breath. I sneered at him.

"Edward," I breathed harshly, "You can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm sick of your act."

Edward gripped my wrist, calmly but with a hard tone. "Let's go eat." He decided, pulling me toward the fancy restaurant. It was covered in lights…it looked more rich than tacky though. I think we might have been here one time, maybe six months ago? I don't see why he would go to the same place again. It didn't make much sense. As we stepped in, I saw many women carrying Chanel handbags and wearing Versace dresses. I wasn't surprised. I mean why would Edward go anywhere that was just normal?

"Two please." Edward dazzled the hostess, who was clinging on his every word.

"Yes sir," she managed to say in a sultry voice. It didn't bother me this time. I mean why would it? I had a boyfriend. She seated us in a private room, and pulled out our chairs. "Your server will be right with you." She trilled as she sashayed away. I took a swift glance at the menu, catching at a glimpse that the lobster was five hundred dollars and the drinks were well over thirty. Shocker.

"So, Bella," Edward said keeping his eyes on the menu, "How long have you and that mongrel been…together?"

I sighed heavily. "Two months and Fifteen Days." I growled, tucking a lock of brown hair behind my ear.

"Oh," He mumbled. "So precise." He commented lightly, sipping the complimentary water our waitress had just brought us.

"Hi, my name is Lauren, I will be your server tonight." She smiled at Edward warmly. "Can I get you too any drinks?" Edward looked at me.

"Um, Ill have the…strawberry daiquiri, thank you." I told her, smiling. My favorite drink.

"Make that two, please." Edward said to the waitress. There goes my favorite drink.

Lauren blushed. "Coming right up," she said, curtsying. I smirked/gagged. After she left, Edward asked me another question.

"So, how have you been, since I was…'gone'" he inquired, glancing at the expensive menu.

"Ive.Been.Good." I spat out, my eyes blazing. What the hell? How stupid WAS he?! I mean, how was I supposed to be? The first few months, everyone could tell something was wrong. But since Jacob came, it was so much better than Edward. And I wasn't giving him up.

"Oh, really?" he looked me in the eyes, "Are you telling me the truth?"

I stared at him for a long minuet. "Why the hell do you even care, Edward." I didn't ask a question. It was obvious he didn't. He knew exactly how I was.

"Because I love you, Bella." He said again, "I thought you loved me too."

I stared at him in hatred. "Yes, loved. Not love." He stopped.

"You don't love me anymore?" he asked, hurt in his eyes. I stood up and grabbed my purse. I turned and started to walk out.

" I don't have to answer to you anymore, Edward," I called without looking back.


	4. Chapter Three Part One

**okay, this is like SO short. its chapter three, PART one. there might be two or three. I just had to end it there. it was like so perfect. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Three

I threw open the restaurant door and came out into the rain. I turned and looked back quickly. Damn. He was following me. I pulled my cell phone out and hit speed dial two. Jacob answered immediately.

"Jacob? Can you come get me?" I asked through a few stiff tears, finger combing my damp hair.

"Bella?" He called through the phone," Are you okay?"

I turned around so I wasn't facing the restaurant. "Ill tell you later. I need you to come get me."

Before I could look at how close Edward was, Jacob was holding my hand. "I'm here," Jacob smiled.

"Hurry," I begged, squeezing his hand hard(or at least what I thought was hard), "He's coming."

"So you ditched him," he grinned, tossing me on his back, "Nice"

I smiled down at his bare back. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just run," and before I knew it, we were speeding through the wind. It felt so damn peaceful. Until I noticed that Edward was running right behind us.

"Um, Jacob?" I said quickly, keeping my eyes on the black suited figure that was following closely behind.

"Yeah?" He asked, keeping focused on the leafy path ahead.

I tapped his shoulder. "Guess what's behind us." I said in a monotone. I brightened as I realized that we were almost at the border.

"Aw shit." Jacob muttered, and picked up his speed. Edward couldn't get us. We passed the border and stopped, waiting for him to stop before he reached it. But he didn't. He crossed it.

I gasped. "Edward," I breathed. He looked at me.

"Bella," he sighed, " Just come back. I need to talk to you."

I looked him dead in the eye as I heard many paw steps coming behind me. " I think you need to fight before you talk, Edward." Edward looked at me, uncomprehending.

"Wait, why am I fighting?" he asked, looking at Jacob.

Jacob snarled at him as he set me down. "You crossed the border."

Edward gasped and looked me in the eyes. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. For both things, Jacob and Bella." He said straight to me.

I stood up taller. "You know what, Edward?" I said, before I stepped back to join the line of the wolves, "Sorry doesn't change anything."

**wasnt that just a perfect ending? Ther will b more 2 come!! love you all!**


	5. Chapter Three Part Two

**Here, another shortie :) so this is the last part of the two. hoep you guys like it :)**

**Chapter Three Part Two**

This was going to be interesting.

Edward against all….hmm….lets see there was Brady, Collin, Sam, Quil, Embry, and, of course Jacob. Oh, and Paul. Gross. So one against seven, plus me. And it didn't take that long for me to decide which side I'd be on.

"Bella, don't do this." Edward warned me, looking into my eyes harshly. "I might have to fight you."

I put one hand on my hip. "Oh, so now a girl can't fight?" I sneered and closed my eyes for a second. Then I opened them back up. "Bring in on Edward."

Edward didn't say anything else. Just crouched low and hissed.

And with that, the fight began. The wolves began launching themselves at Edward, and he threw them off. Soon after he had been attacked about four times, Alice and Emmett came. Oh great, Alice knew. The wolves looked at each other happily. More war for them.

"Oh, Edward," I heard Alice murmur to him as the fight raged on," How could you have crossed the border?"

Edward looked at her while fighting off Embry with one hand, "I didn't mean to. I was chasing Bella." He muttered in a low tone as Embry was tossed off to one side.

Sam looked to his pack as he changed to his human form. "Stop the fight." He ordered as he pulled apart Emmett and Paul. Emmett finally pulled away with a snarl, and went back to stand over with Alice and Edward. The Pack and I went to stand apart.

"What is going on here," Sam started in his calm tone, "Was a mistake, am I right?" he asked Edward, who crouched low to the ground. His head was in his hands. He was hurt.

"Yeah, it was." He growled, not looking up, "And I get attacked for a mistake, huh."

I pushed my way toward him, Jacob behind me. He was going to defend me. That made me serenely happy. It was one thing I was always sure of. He would defend me no matter what I would say or do. Something Edward would have never done. Jacob trusted me that I knew what I was doing. I crouched down next to Edward.

"It wasn't a mistake, Edward," I corrected, looking at him, " you knew exactly where you were."

Edward stood up swiftly. "Yes, Bella, I did know where I was. But I would have given up my life for you to understand. And I guess you didn't." He sighed, and swiped the dirt off of his palms. "The pain that happened here is nothing to what I have given myself from hurting you Bella. I just wanted to protect you. I wanted you to understand what happened. I was going to tell you everything tonight. I guess I didn't do it right. I'm sorry, Bella. Sam, we are going home. Very sorry." And with that, he left me crouching on the ground.

And no matter all the cheers around me, and the support up from Jacob, I felt more empty then I had in a long time.


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Jacob tousled my messy hair. "Cheer up Bella," he grinned, "We won."

I closed my eyes and groaned. "Yeah, I guess." I grumbled as I wiped the dirt off of my palms, "But what did we win?"

That threw him off for a minuet. He looked at me strangely. "What to you mean," he asked, "He's gone. Isn't that enough of a win for you, Bella, He's GONE!"

"Maybe that's the problem," I hissed under my breath. Jacob let go of my hair.

He looked at me, shaking. He took a minuet to think it through. "You want him back? That THING? After ALL ive done for you. Bella." He paused, vibrating. I pushed myself back on the ground. "Bella, tell me the truth." I managed to make out in his growling.

"I don't want him back, Jacob," I lied, trying to calm him down, "Just don't do anything you'll regret, " I warned him as he became more and more angry. Every breath of his was a growl. And, for once, I was scared of him.

"Bella, Bella Swan." Jacob hissed unexpectantly. Boy, was he mad. I didn't really see why. If I was anyone else, and I wasn't at risk of getting hurt….or killed… I would have laughed at his expressions. "You never stopped loving him did you." He said in a statement.

As he kept shaking, for the first time, in a long time, I asked myself the same question. And I wasn't very happy with the answer.

"Bella," he growled, "Answer me."

I sighed, and stood up. "I don't have to answer anyone, Jacob." I dignified, backing away as he became angrier.

"Bella," was the last thing he hissed before he changed form. I backed away, scared. And, strangely, he started taking swings at me. They started aiming at me, harshly and at a really fast speed. My heart skipped a beat in fear.

And the last thing I remembered was the thought that I might still love Edward. What a thought to black out with.

xXx

I woke up without opening my eyes. I knew exactly where I was without a second thought. Edward was holding my hand. I was overtaken with anger, until I remembered my last thought. Then I was scared.

"I think she's awake," Carlisle said, as Edward was squeezing my hand. And as he squeezed harder, I realized that my arm was throbbing. I fluttered open my eyes, to see the whole Cullen family hovering over me. Oh god, what happened this time? Great. MORE embarrassment.

"Bella!" Alice gasped musically, pulling me into an embrace, "Are you okay?"

I winced as she squished me. "Ow." I choked as she finally let go. I looked down my and immediately looked back up. All I saw was a glimpse of red and bandage…..enough for me. I looked to the ceiling so I could not see anything of what happened.

Emmett grinned at me. "Oh, Bella. I think that's our answer."

"Do you feel alright Bella," Carlisle said to me concerned, " You took quite a fight on."

I looked up at him groggily. "Wait…what actually, did happen?"

"Well," Edward began, scooting closer to me, "Jacob got mad..for some reason, 'he winked at me, "and…hurt you…badly," he said, nodding toward my arm. "He broke it in six places."

I grimaced. "Ouch." And then It all sank it. Jacob…hurt me. He promised me he wouldn't though.

What a promise, I thought, frowning.


	7. Authors Note

**Hey People**

**Thanks for reading!**

**But, I am leaving for my camp(which i am partically dreading) in about four minuets, and just wanted to tell you guys i cant/wont update until, lyk, saturday. sorry! hope you like it :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**Suzy**


	8. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

**Sorry if this might be a little short, or if you had a long wait for me to write this, I just didn't feel like writing since I DIDN'T GET THAT MANY REVIEWS ******** hehe ;) please? Take a hint? Review? Please? Maybe? Yes? PLEASE? Okay, im not that desperate….I think ******** Thanks. I'll be at some stupid band (yes, smirk all ya want) band camp next week, so I wont have updates….sorry. Hey Alice, if Ur reading this, thnx. I know shez harsh…….but still. EDWARD IT IS EVERRONE!! ******** Hehe. Just got baqck from camp….couldnt finish b4 I left ****im back!! thanks whoever said have a good tiem, cause i did :) capt 4 the fact one f my friends kinda almost died, but thats beside the point. shes fine now, but thats why i didnt update RIGHT when i got back**

**well, hope yall lyk it :) i kno i did**

I looked up at Edward once more as he fastened the brace on my left arm.

"I'm going to go home," I said, standing up and heading for the door. Edward stopped me and scooped me up. He flashed a toothy grin.

"Would you like me to drive or run?" he asked with a glint in his eye, "Either will be fast, don't worry." He grinned.

I smiled unintentionally. I couldn't help it anymore. "Whatever you want," I sighed, thinking. I mean, I only had jumped off that cliff to try to bring Edward back anyway…I guess I did my job……..

Edward looked down at me softly as we were running at the speed of light. "What are you thinking?" he breathed, pumping his legs into furious strides.

"Nothing," I quickly lied, averting his smoldering gaze. He shook his tousled hair.

"Bella," he sighed, "I know you're thinking _something."_

I grinned, "Yeah," I agreed, "Im thinking of not telling you what im thinking of." I said in a jumbled mess.

He laughed musically. "Oh, fine Bella. It would be so much easier if I could just read your mind," he sighed. He kept running, until we were at the La Push border. My throat locked.

"Oh, Bella, you know you need to talk to him," He breathed heavily, stopping running. I jolted away from him.

"No I don't!" I screamed." He hurt me! Why would I talk to him!!"

Edward grimaced. "You're talking to me, aren't you?" he smiled painfully. I glared at him.

"It's….different. I haven't made amends with you, and im not making amends with him." I finished.

Edward laughed. "You don't have to make amends with him either. I'm pretty sure he wants to apologize," he said, then smiled, "Lucky guess."

I giggled. "Oh, Fine." I sighed, and threw up my hands. Well….hand. The brace weighed my other hand down…a lot.

"Meet me here in an hour, Bella," Edward called over his shoulder as he began to jog back. "I love you."

It took me a second to answer. "I love you too," I whispered, though I doubt he heard me.

I held up my head and crossed the invisible border. It wasn't hard to get to Jacob's house, just a couple turns and twists. Within five minuets, I was there. I sighed and climbed up onto the porch.

"Bella!" Billy exclaimed, opening the door for me, "Go on up. He's in his room."

I smiled. "Thanks," I murmured, dragging myself up the stairs unwillingly. I traced my fingers along my brace as I trudged slowly down the hall. "Bastard," I muttered to myself. I swallowed as I knocked on his door.

"Go away, Billy," he mumbled in a dull voice. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not Billy," I snorted, "Now let me in," I said, and before I could finish he was at the door.

"Bella, oh my god, Im so sorry, "he breathed, tripping over the words, "I am so, so so so so so sorry. I never meant to do anything like that. Im so so so so so so sorry."

"Wow," I muttered. "Edward was right."

Jacob cringed at the name, and clenched his fists. He looked at my arm.

"That bad, huh," he frowned.

I clenched my teeth. "Yeah." I growled. "It is."

Jake tried to run his fingers along the brace, but I slapped his rock hard hand away with my other arm. "What the hell are you doing?" I gasped. He frowned.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he slid his hand away. "About both things, Bella, I didn't mean for either to happen…..mostly the other one…but yeah. I think you get it," he said, lowering his eves to the ground.

"Yeah, I get it," I fake smiled, and grimaced. "Why did you…"Hit" me anyway?"" I asked.

He looked up at me and gaped his jaw open. "Wait…you don't…remember?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Um, no…" I scowled silently as he pulled my good hand.

"Well, lets sit down," Jacob said, pulling me down to sit on his bed with him. "This might take a while," he added, frowning.


End file.
